Cadet Kelly: The Sequel
by BlueAngel781
Summary: There is no category for Cadet Kelly so I put it here! *This is my take on what happens after the movie.
1. The New Year

Cadet Kelly: The Sequel 

_(a year after the movie)_

_chapter one_

            Kelly walked up the steps of the building where the drill team practice was taking place. It was the end of the first day of a new school year and the other members of the team insisted on having a practice right away to try and improve their routines. She was slightly late so she went into the locker room to get her equipment. No one was in there.

            "Late again, maggot?"

            Kelly turned around and she saw Brad standing in the doorway. They saluted each other and she smiled.

            "Are you calling me maggot? If so, you must be confused!" she replied playfully.

            "Hey Kelly, how was your summer?" Brad asked.

            "Great, yours?" she asked back.

            "It was good. You ready to go in now? We're a little late," Brad said.

            "Sure," Kelly replied, and they walked in together.

            Kelly, Carla, and Amanda were outside of Kelly's house listening to music. It was the weekend after their first day of school. One of Kelly's favorite songs, Mandy Moore's "Crush", came on and she just couldn't resist. She got up and started to sing and dance. 

            "I got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. Ooh, I got a crush on you, a crush on you. Ooh I wish I could tell somebody but.."

            She didn't get to finish, because her friends kept on signaling to her to stop. She turned around and there in front of her, silently laughing was Brad!

            "Hi Brad!" Kelly hoped she wasn't blushing. She was so embarrassed. 

            "Hey! I need to see your step dad. Is he here?" He asked.

            "Yeah, come on," and she showed him in.

            When they were inside, Kelly realized that her stepdad was busy so she told Brad to just wait outside of his office door. 

            "So, the Welcome Back Dance is coming up. Are you going with anyone?" Brad asked.

            "Well I was just going to hang with Carla since her date backed out on her," she answered. 

            "Oh, cool," he replied.

            Was he just going to ask me out? Oh. My. Gosh, she thought.

*SHOULD I GO ON PEOPLE? EMAIL ME WITH FEEDBACK!*


	2. The Dance!

*Due to all the great feedback, I'm continuing. Sorry it took so long, peeps! I had a little trouble with my computer! Well, thanks for all the feedback! THANK YOU!

Chapter 2 

**__**

            Kelly walked out of the barracks and proceeded to class with Carla. They were talking about Carla's date, who at the last minute, decided that he would come with her after all. The dance was tonight! 

            "So, I'm glad you finally get to go with him!" Kelly told her friend.

            "Yeah, but now you have no one to go with," Carla replied sympathetically.

            "That's not what I'm worrying about! It's Brad. I told him that I was going with you and when he sees you with your date, he'll think that I totally blew him off!"

            "When you see him, just explain everything. I'm sure he'll understand," Carla consoled her friend.

            "Yeah, you're right!" Kelly agreed with her friend. 

            Kelly and Carla stared at themselves in the mirror. There was exactly two hours till the dance. They  were extremely excited. This would be Kelly's first dance at the academy.

            Kelly was wearing a beautiful, sky blue gown. It went down past her ankles and flowed on the floor. The top had spaghetti straps and it was glittery and shiny. Carla wore  a cute midnight blue dress that was the same length as Kelly's but the top had ruffly sleeves.

            "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm finally getting to go to the dance! Are these military academy dances any fun?" Kelly asked Carla excitedly.

            "They're awesome! Of course, I've never been to any other ones," Carla said.

            "Don't worry, the dances at my school were nothing special. They were kinda lame, actually," Kelly tried to cheer her friend up.

            Carla and her date arrived just on time. Kelly tagged along in back of them. She was kind of bored. She hadn't seen Brad all night, and the dance wasn't even that bad. All of a sudden, she heard a voice from behind her. (Isn't this funny how brad keeps on showing up!)

            "I thought you were coming with Carla," Brad said.

            "Oh, hi! Her date changed his mind at the last minute, so I'm stuck here!"

            "Oh. Is this guy some kind of jerk or something?"

            "No. Well, I think so. Carla really likes him so I kept my mouth shut."

            "Brad, I need to talk to you!" a short red haired girl said as she approached Brad.

            "Alright, I'll be right there," he answered. "Well, if gotta go, but will you save me a dance?"

            "Sure!" Kelly replied happily.

            _Oh. My. Gosh. _She thought. 


	3. Dancin' In The Moonlight

Chapter 3 

**__**

            Kelly stood around the rest of the night, occasionally talking to other girls, and dancing with some other cadet guys. She watched Brad occasionally, too! She saw him dancing with all the other girls and wondered, if he has all the girls swooning over him, why would he pick me? She pondered the time when he would come for his dance, and tried to figure out what to do. How close should she dance to him? They were just friends and she hadn't really thought how they should dance. Kelly giggled even thinking about it. She realized she never had this big of a crush on a guy before.

            She got bored waiting for Brad and walked outside onto a balcony when she grew jealous of the red head she had seen earlier, dancing with Brad. When the song ended, Brad walked out to where Kelly was. She didn't realize he was there. She was facing the other way.

            "Bored, are you, maggot?" he asked.

            "Um, Brad, can you please stop calling me that?" she asked politely.

            "Sure thing," Brad laughed. "So, what have you been doing all night?"

            "Oh, ya know, the usual. Talking with the girls, dancing with practically all the guys here!"

            "Right! Me too. Except for the guys part!" they laughed.

            They stood there talking for the next fifteen minutes and discussing the music. They were really getting along. They enjoyed each other's company, and were each silently dreading the next slow song. They didn't want to mess up. Brad really liked Kelly, and Kelly obviously liked him too.

            O-town's "All or Nothing" came on, and Brad thought that he should ask her to dance.

            "So, what about that dance?"

            "Sure!"

            They came together slowly, each not knowing what to expect. Kelly just couldn't resist. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder, and Brad didn't seem to care.

            _God, she smells so good. This is your time now Brad. You either ask her out now or never, _he thought. _Later, Brad, later._

_            Oh. My. Gosh. This is awesome. I'm dancing with Brad, _she thought 

             They both danced in silence for the rest of the dance. When the next slow dance came on, they danced again. 

            They were dancing in the moonlight.  


	4. The Invitation

**_*I know some people have been wondering if Brad is too old for Kelly. Well, she's what, 14, 15? Let's just say he's 16! K?_**

**__**

Chapter 4 

            The day after the dance Kelly was still excited. She'd danced with a really cute guy whom she just happened to have a crush on. She remembered what happened after their dance. He had hugged her and thanked her for a great night. He seemed nervous when he said goodbye. She wondered if he liked her as much as she liked him. She hoped so. 

            She walked into drill team practice overjoyed at the thought of seeing Brad again. She looked into the gym and saw him. He looked so cute waving around the rifle. She walked in and they began practice. 

            It was fifteen minutes past the end of practice and Kelly was packing her bag. Everyone had left already. She saw Brad walk in out of the corner of her eye.

            "Hey, Kelly!" he said nervously.

            "Hey Brad!" she replied in the same nervous tone.

            "The dance was cool, huh?" he asked.

            "Yeah. I was surprised at how fun it was!" 

            "Listen, a bunch of my friends are going to see The Rookie. Do you and Carla want to come?"

            "Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

            "Hey," he said before he left. "I lost a bet and I'm paying so don't bring any money!"

            "Oh my gosh! I am going to the movies with Brad." Kelly said excitedly.

            "Just remember, it's a group thing, ok? Don't get _that _excited!" Carla tried to calm her friend as they waded through clothes and clothes of Kelly's in her closet.

            "Ok, should I wear the pink shirt with the sparkles or the black one with the Eiffel Tower on the front?" Kelly asked as she pulled out each to show Carla.

            "The black one, no, the pink one. It looks cute for a group outing."

            "Ok, thanks!" Kelly went to change.


End file.
